tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyung-soo Kim
Kyung-soo Kim is a Rank 2 CCG Investigator, assigned to the 20th ward. He is a practitioner of Tae Kwon Do and Haidong Gumdo. Appearance Kyung-soo has a average height for someone his age, about 5 feet, 6 inches. He isn't particularly physically imposing at first glance, even appearing a bit lanky compared to other initiates. This is mainly because he has very little body fat, with firm muscle bonding together his graceful, yet athletic frame. He is rather good-looking, with sharp, well-defined facial features. He often has a rather bored expression on his face, even though it usually isn't intentional. His black hair is neatly cropped short, and his eyes are a passionate light-brown. Due to his Korean heritage, Kyung-soo's skin is fairly light, with no noticeable blemishes other than a few faded scars on his arms and legs. During work, he prefers to wear a typical suit and tie, as he dislikes the flashy, stark-white coats that Doves usually wear. When off duty, Kyung-soo is usually found wearing more casual, comfortable clothing like T-shirts or sweaters. He carries his quinque inside a old gym duffel-bag, for both sentimental reasons and to appear more inconspicuous when out in public. Personality Born and raised in rural South Korea, Kyung-soo has always been a modest, friendly individual. His hard-working, yet empathetic nature makes him fairly agreeable to be around with. Somewhat of a introvert, he usually keeps to himself, preferring to remain silent and observe, rather than fill conversations with empty noise. His face doesn't express much emotion, and his colleagues often tease him for appearing bored all the time, even when he isn't. Despite his rather stone-faced demeanor, Kyung-soo is surprisingly receptive to the feelings of others, and can even become fairly emotional himself. He suffers from low self-esteem, and beats himself up about minor mistakes or misunderstandings, even when he isn't at fault. Despite this, he tries his best not to allow his insecurities to get in the way of his career, often internalizing his negative emotions when necessary. Kyung-soo has a intense pride for his Korean heritage and culture. Although he feels a bit homesick in Japan, he does his best to remind himself of his homeland, consistently practicing his Tae Kwon Do techniques and reading Korean literature in his spare time. He also has a strange fascination with swords, amazed at the elegance and simplicity of such weapons. He is rather protective of his friends, and can become quite fierce when defending them. He has conflicted feelings regarding ghouls: while he understands the immense danger they present to mankind, he finds it difficult to come to terms with how human they can appear to be. While he doesn't hesitate to exterminate ghouls who pose a threat to the public, he finds it rather jarring that the CCG is willing to slaughter innocent ghouls, even children. Because of this, he has growing doubts regarding the morality of the organization he serves. History Was born in a small, rural village in South Korea, and transferred to Japan as an adolescent, to enroll in the CCG Academy. Graduated with high honors, and moved to the 20th Ward. (in depth history will be added as the character progresses) Powers and Abilities Discipline of the Martial Artist: Kyung-soo was taught Tae Kwon Do from a young age, and is a certified black belt as of late. He treats the martial art as a way of life, incorporating philosophies from his teachings into his movements and strategy. Rather than obsessing on overpowering opponents, he instead focuses on his technique, carefully calculating his movements and striking without hesitation. He tries to find flaws in a enemy's strategy and physiology, and then appropriately maneuvers to exploit that particular weakness. Skilled Swordsman: Kyung-soo is an avid practitioner of the Korean sword art of Haidong Gumdo. The style, literally translating into "the way of the sword", promotes fluid, yet powerful strikes, as it was traditionally developed to be used in ancient battle. He is adept at using a wide array of sword techniques and forms for different situations, although the style itself holds a emphasis on flexibility and adaptation. Although he is definitely talented in the art, he hasn't mastered its full capabilities. Enhanced Athleticism: Although not quite on par with the speed of a ghoul, Kyung-soo still possesses remarkable quickness and maneuverability. He can contort his body in often uncomfortable positions, dodge attacks with greater proficiency, and overall has fairly fast reflexes for a human. : : Quinques = 'Name:' Tsunagi Rating: C Type: Bikaku Status: In service Appearance: '''A simple katana, with a unadorned hilt. The typical quinque of a new investigator. '''Strengths: A fairly balanced and straight-forward weapon. It's blade is rather sharp. Weaknesses: '' It fails to be an effective weapon against Ukakus, or other ranged attackers. Other than that, it's a unremarkable sword. '''Mechanics:' None. THREADS: Relationships Quotes * " * " Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Trivia * Has a pet corgi. * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:CCG